


The Place To Be

by pipisafoat



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Emigrate's New York City video, Till is jealous. So, of course, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place To Be

"You didn't have to enjoy it so much," he said, kicking lazily at me from his perch on my kitchen counter.

"It's called acting. Now can you get out of the way? I'm trying to make you a fucking sandwich."

He stuck his tongue out at me and wiggled in place. "Nope. I'm trying to make it as hard for you as physically possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Till."

He slid off the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Happy now? I'm off the counter."

I kissed him lightly and shook my head. "I can't reach the fridge from here."

"Too bad," he said, demeanor suddenly changing. He reached out and fingered the collar around my neck. "Tell me what you did to her, filming. Tell me how much was real."

"Nothing was real. We were fucking acting."

He grabbed my chin. "You were fucking. You ate her pussy, too."

"No, I didn't. Acting, Till, I'd think you would at least know what it is, even if you can't do it."

His slap stung. "You ungrateful little bastard," he hissed. "All I asked was a simple little question, but the little boy has to bitch and moan about it. And then to call me that..." His words trailed off dangerously.

"Yes, master," I replied, still not able to get the sarcasm out of my voice.

He looked down at me, concerned. "You okay?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Guess I'm just tired."

He smiled and pulled my head against his shoulder. "Alright. Go to bed, Richard. We don't have to do this tonight."

I nodded against his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. "Sorry," I muttered. "I'm still not used to all this. And it's been a long day."

He kissed my forehead softly. "You're not the only one still adjusting," he laughed. "That collar took me by surprise more than it did you."

~~~~~~~

 

"Your mouth was on her pussy, Richard. That's called sex, albeit oral."

I nod, not looking up from where I kneel in front of him.

"You had sex with her, boy."

"Yes, master."

"Oral sex on a woman."

"Yes, master."

His gloved hand grabs my chin, turning my face up to him. "Your mouth is not to touch anyone besides me. It is not to touch anything unless you have my permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master, understood."

"Good." He releases my jaw suddenly, almost violently. "You have to get her off of you now. Everything your mouth did to her, you need to do to me." When I don't move, he growls. "Now, boy."

I crawl forward on my knees, press my face to his legs and nuzzle his thighs with my slight stubble. I close my eyes and try to think as I nibble lightly where my mouth has fallen. What all did we do?

I mouth my way over his hipbone and turn his body in front of me until he is facing the wall instead of leaning casually against it. I stretch as tall as I can on my knees, licking up his spine on the way, and bite the highest vertebrae I can reach. My teeth and tongue wander down his back slowly as my hands snake around his legs and begin to massage his inner thighs slowly. He sighs in anticipation as my face reaches the top of his arse crack, leaning forwards with his forehead against the wall. I clench my eyes shut tight and start to run my tongue down between the cheeks...

I pull back suddenly. "Till, I'm sorry, I can't," I mumble, standing up and glancing at his face, turned to the side to look at me. "I can't do it." I walk over the bed, sitting on the edge and putting my face in my hands. God, I don't even know why I can't make myself do it when I want to so bad.

I feel the mattress dip and warm hands slide land on my shoulders. "It's okay," he says, rubbing tension away. "I shouldn't have asked for it. I thought it was too much." His kiss lands on the back of my neck, making me feel even worse about myself. Now he's blaming himself for me being so weak.

His hands slide down my back and wrap around my waist as he settles behind me, legs on either side of mine, spine curled around me. "I keep forgetting how little experience you have," he murmurs into my shoulder. "Maybe it would be easier for you if you got some more before I ask you to do something like that again."

I turn my head and look him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smirks. "If you know how it's done, you're more likely to do it," he explains. At my continued confusion, he adds, "Look, do you want me to show you now or not?"

What the fuck is he going to do, rim himself? I'm not entirely sure that's physically possible, but certainly not by Till. I shrug. "Sure."

"Lay down on your stomach," he says, grinning as he unwraps himself from around me. "Be prepared for the fuck of your life."

Oh. OH. Okay. I finally figure out what's going on. I'm not sure how much this is going to help. I'm sure if it's as good as he says it is, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on how to do it to him. He should know how easily distracted I am.

His hands go back to my shoulders as soon as I'm settled. "You're too nervous," he explains, rubbing gently. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." As I start to let myself sink into the mattress, the shoulder rub turns into a full back massage. I barely notice when a hand sneaks down and starts massaging my ass, but I'm definitely aware the moment one finger skates across my hole.

"Relax," he whispers against my neck, brushing over again.

"Too light," I tell him. "You're going to drive me insane like that."

He laughs, the air a sharp breeze into my ear. "Don't worry. You'll be crazy from far more than that by the time I'm done with you."

As his finger starts to tease just one side of my hole and then the other, I start worrying about just how I'm supposed to react after this is over. Is it bad etiquette to refuse to kiss someone after their tongue is on your ass? Am I allowed to demand that he brush his teeth first? I'm not sure a thousand showers would make my ass clean enough that I'd want to kiss it, let alone one.

Till's bite to the base of my neck brings me out of these thoughts. "You're supposed to be paying attention to what's going on," Till complains jokingly. "Am I really that bad?"

His fingers appear to be doing the same thing they were the last time I checked, and my cock is certainly paying attention. No complaints here. "Sorry," I whisper, flushing slightly. It must seem like a insult, to have someone zone out while you're seducing them. "It's just a little weird is all."

He nods. "Say the word and I'll stop." I'm sure I have a witty response, but the tongue trailing slowly down my back seems to have taken my brain with it. Taken my brain and then shoved it straight into my cock, judging by the sudden surge of pleasure I feel. His tongue has caught up to his fingers before I realize it, and FUCK that does feel good. Better than I'd ever expected. His tongue is making big, lazy circles around my ass, spiraling in towards where one finger is slowly fucking me. He slows everything down as he gets closer, tongue making tight little donuts around his hand.

He sits up, takes even his hand away. "You like it?" he asks.

I turn my head and glare at him. "Don't. Fucking. Stop."

He laughs, puts a hand on either side of my ass, and sort of pulls them apart. Looks at me just a minute more. Suddenly, his tongue is doing exactly what his finger was earlier, exploring every millimeter of skin around my asshole. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be him fucking me at the same time, but I'm sure that can't be possible. He's not that flexible.

His tongue is, though. Before I have time to do more than gasp, it's inside my ass, flicking at every nerve he can reach, pushing as deep as possible. Thrusting in and out, it feels so good that I'm not even humping the bed and I'm sure I'll be coming in minutes.

When it's over and Till has me wrapped in his arms again, I don't even care that shit comes out of the same place where his tongue just was. My mouth finds his without regards for anything but the need to thank him somehow. My hand wraps around his cock, pushing his own out of the way as I increase the pace he was keeping. His mouth falls open, gulping air like a dying man as my hand squeezes the desperation out of him. He grabs a fistful of my hair as he shudders, yanking my head back and biting down on my neck around the collar. His breath huffs out between his teeth for a minute as he calms down before releasing his grip.

"So..." he says.

I nod. "Next time."


End file.
